The present invention relates generally to a cover for an aperture in a ceiling. Specifically, the present invention relates to a cover for an aperture associated with a ceiling fan or a light fixture.
Various ceiling fan cover plates currently exist. A sampling of the various cover plates includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,398 to Morse and U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,614 to Hoyt; U.S. Pat. No. 262,570 to Lock; U.S. Pat. No. 263,499 to Markowitz; U.S. Pat. Nos. 267,195 and 267,196 to Gomes; and U.S. Pat. No. 271,330 to Yung.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,398 to Morse discloses a combined ceiling fan and light fixture. The ceiling fan uses a one-piece cover that slips over an insulating ring to hide the aperture in the ceiling.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 263,499 to Markowitz; U.S. Pat. Nos. 267,195 and 267,196 to Gomes; and U.S. Pat. No. 271,330 to Yung disclose ceiling fan covers of differing ornamentation. U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,614 to Hoyt and U.S. Pat. No. 262,570 to Lock disclose ceiling fan covers and fan blade connectors having differing ornamentation. Despite the unique ornamentation of each individual design disclosed in the design patents, all of the designs have a common feature. All of the designs exhibit visible holes and/or fasteners to an individual beneath the ceiling fan. The holes and/or fasteners are visible since each design uses fasteners to secure the cover to the ceiling fan. The fasteners enter the cover through the exterior surface of the cover. As a result, individuals beneath the ceiling fan can see the fasteners and/or holes.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.